This invention relates to a mount for attaching a suspension element to an axle, wherein little space is required beneath the axle, since the attachment elements are on the axle sides.
Modern heavy vehicles are typically provided with an axle extending laterally across the vehicle. Suspension elements connect the axle to a vehicle frame, and to a bias element such as a spring or shock. In heavy vehicles, these axles may be fixed and attach rotating wheels at each lateral end. The connection of the suspension elements to the axle must be secure and rigid, such that forces transmitted to the axle are transmitted into the suspension elements, and such that the suspension elements can resist or otherwise accommodate these forces.
Historically, as shown in FIG. 1A, suspension elements have been attached to an axle 11 with U-bolts 13. Generally, a U-bolt includes a U-shaped bolt having two threaded legs. Each U-bolt 13 is inserted over a frame element 15 and into openings in the top of the axle 11. The suspension element 7 is captured between the frame element 15 and the axle 11. Nuts are tightened onto the threaded legs of the U-bolts 13, and secure the suspension element to the axle.
Recently, fabricated and tubular axles have been developed that require a different clamp arrangement. One such axle 9 may be seen in FIG. 1B. U-bolts 10 are inserted over a frame element 12 on one vertical face of the axle 9, and into openings in another frame element 17 on an opposed vertical face of the axle 9. The suspension element 7 is captured between the frame element 12 and the axle 9. The threaded legs of the U-bolts 10 receive nuts and extend underneath the axle, and thus take up space beneath the axle, and reduce ground clearance. It may sometimes be beneficial for a designer to have additional clearance beneath the axle, and thus the prior art U-bolts have not provided all of the design freedom that would be desirable.
Further, prior art U-bolts typically require periodic re-torquing, as there may be adjustment or loosening of the nuts. This is also undesirable.